Injury
by Silent Cold
Summary: During a violent war, China is injured and he refuses to be treated. Slight RoChu. Oneshot.


_This is a fictional war. I didn't really want to research one and get things wrong…_

"_Ahh-" China groaned shifting his weight onto his opposite leg._

"_Sir are you okay?" A soldier asked._

"_I'm fine!" China snapped "Go help the injured aru!"_

"_But your leg-"_

"_Go!"_

_It was war time. Nobody was safe. Not even the nations. China had lead his troops from the north to take on opposing troops from the west. They had been taken by surprise and many were injured now, especially China. He had been hit twice in the right leg and a bullet graze his left arm. But still he went on to lead what was left of his troops._

"_Into the abandoned buildings!" China demanded "Take cover and watch for the enemies, they will return aru!"_

_China had been in many wars, he knew what to expect._

_The troops hurried into the crumbling buildings. After one last look, China dashed into the nearest building and limped all the way to the top floor._

"_Sir!" Another man yelled, coming up the stairs "A message from England!"_

_He waved the coded paper and China grabbed it._

"_Reinforcements on their way aru"_

_A small smile broke out on China's dirty face._

"_Their coming to help, we won't need to fight alone anymore aru!"_

_The man smile._

"_Who are they sending?"_

_China's smile withered._

"_I don't know yet, but hopefully they can hold their own against these monsters. Back to your post soldier aru!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_The man disappeared down the stairs, leaving China alone in the room. Grabbing his gun, China pulled himself up and propped himself on the ledge. Taking aim, he watched as a few sentries scouted around. _

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_All four fell before they could even figure out who was shooting at them. _

_China felt something whiz past him and land with a heavy clunk on the ground. He turned and his eyes widened with horror. A grenade._

"_Get everybody out aru!" He yelled into his talkie "Get out!"_

_He heard movement from the lower floors._

"_Can you make it sir?" Was the fuzzy reply,_

"_Forget about me! Get out aru!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_China tried to stand but his leg wouldn't support his weight, he had already lost to much blood. He collapsed and the last thing he saw was the blinding explosion._

_When he awoke, he still saw the grey sky, the black smoke rising everywhere, screams and shouts from everywhere. Was he not dead? The explosion was sure to have killed him. It would have marked the fall of China._

_China managed to get himself into a sitting position, he noticed his old wounds and new wounds had been cared for. _

"_Where am I aru?" He croaked, his voice dried from the ash._

_His ears were met by gunfire. He wasn't alone where ever he was._

"_A safe house" The other replied "You are lucky I arrived when I did. People wouldn't have taken the fall of China very well"_

_China turned his weary eyes to the man._

"_Russia, you were the reinforcements aru?" He said weakly._

"_Da"_

"_I've never been so happy to see you before aru" China's weak laughter became heavy, hoarse coughs._

_Russia did not return the happy moment, but placed his gun down and pulled a canteen out. He supported China's head and brought the water to his lips._

"_Drink" Russia ordered softly "You need to get better"_

_China gratefully drank from the canteen. When he had finished he handed it back to Russia._

"_My men…?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I only found you in the rubble"_

"_More like only looked for you" Another voice quipped._

"_England?" China croaked._

"_Yes I came to. Russia made it clear that there needed to be more reinforcements, so I came as well"_

"_So was their any survivors?" Russia asked, changing the subject._

"_I searched and searched" England said sadly "But I found no bodies but no indication that anybody escaped"_

_China turned away and tried to cover the tears._

"_They probably went back for me and ended up being blast to pieces aru. Those idiots…" China cried._

"_They were honourable" England said "But of you survived, being closest to the blast, maybe they did too"_

_China nodded and wiped the tear off of his face with his muddy sleeve, smearing more mud on his face._

"_China" Russia said urgently "You need to get immediate medical attention or else you'll lose that leg. You cannot deny the medical need anymore"_

_China sighed and looked at Russia who was gazing tenderly at him. It reminded him of little Russia. So sweet and innocent._

"_Fine, aru" China agreed reluctantly._

_England pulled up his collar and spoke into it._

"_Bring in the chopper. We have a man in desperate need of medical attention!"_

_It was silent for a moment as Russia supported China's head._

"_I assume you'll want to be with China, Russia?"_

"_Da"_

"_That can be arranged"_

"_What about you England, will you remain here alone aru?"_

"_Don't worry about me, we have plenty others back us up" England said._

_China nodded._

"_The chopper will meet you in the field behind the rubble" England directed "Hurry. It can't afford to wait"_

"_Shall I carry China?" Russia asked._

_China nodded and allowed Russia to carefully scoop him up bridal style._

"_Good luck England aru!" China called "Thank you!"_

_England nodded and took Russia's original place in the window._

_Russia carried China out of the building and into the field. A pilot met them and ran with them to the chopper._

"_Quickly!" The man urged._

_Russia carefully strapped China in before himself. He gave the pilot the thumbs up and they were off._

"_Soon" Russia said softly "This will be all over"_

_Russia ran his gloved hand in China's mussed up locks._

"_Ivan" China said quietly, using his real name for effect._

"_Yao"_

"_The only reason I agreed to get in this helicopter and receive medical attention was because when I saw you looking at me with that tender look, it reminded me of little Yiwan"_

_Russia smiled and pat China on the head._

"_I knew that would be the only way"_

"_Thank you. Back there I accepted death but I guess the world needs China"_

"_Ivan needs Yao" Russia said._

_China smiled and fell asleep, leaning on Russia's firm shoulder. He would always be safe with Ivan._


End file.
